clawort_animationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crozepona
Crozepona is clawort's pet guardian that appeared in the Clawort Animations series. He does not speak and often appears following clawort in some episodes (not animations). Appearance Crozepona is a 200-year-old guardian mob belonging to clawort in the Clawort Animations series. He has green cracked scales all over his body and orange spikes that poke out of his body. In the middle of his face, he has one red eye he uses to shoot laser beams. His mouth is actually located at the bottom front of his head but is hard to see because it is extremely non-visible but very weirdly is kind of visible in the animations. In clawort's My Project texture pack; Crozepona has white scales and red spikes and tailfin. His eye is black with a purple pupil as well. In Animation 89; Crozepona was painfully stabbed in the eye by Hagus's sword and was unable to see nor use his laser beam. Luckily, he got a new prosthetic eye with the help of Dr McPhee and Anchormanagement. With his prosthetic eye, he was unable to see and use his laser beam at first but with the help of DanTDM and Baxter von Trayaurus; he was able to again. Backstory Crozepona was born among many siblings and was the son of Big Daddy Crozepona. Though he never trusted his siblings, his father usually trusts them not to bother him. That was until Crozepona had enough of being bothered by his own siblings. He decided to abandon Big Daddy Crozepona to go explore the ocean by just himself. However, he found a fishing line caught on his tail and a force pulling him out of the water. Clawort had amazingly fished him out. With that, Crozepona and clawort lived together as friends, though Crozepona had found away into the game crash code with an unknown clue of how he'd managed to do it. Relations Clawort '- Clawort actually found Crozepona while he was fishing. However, it turns out that fishing Crozepona out of the water was an accident that he made. '''Big Daddy Crozepona '- Crozepona's father Big Daddy Crozepona did not appear during most episodes and animations but he did appear in Episode 100 and at the end of Clawort Animations: The Movie. 'Jozecrona '- Crozepona's love interest is Jozecrona; who first appeared in Episode 61 and was haunted by a trap but clawort saved her. 'His Siblings '- It is unknown if you can count Crozepona's siblings. But they are actually named as shown in Animation 90. 'Fire Chief '- Crozepona did meet Rod Galivor (Fire Chief) before. However in episodes 6 and 7, he has a habit of referring to him as "fat". 'Firefighters '- Crozepona does insult the firefighters by referring to their chief as "fat" (see Fire Chief relation above) and also thinking that the F.I.R part on top of their fire station stands for "Fart Irrigation Retard" when it is supposed to stand for "Fan Interactive Resort". 'Familyfun '- Crozepona's other favourite person to tease is familyfun; who he calls by annoying names. '''Minerax - Crozepona does have a habit of splashing water from his tank into minerax's face. 'Juda '- It was revealed in the end of Clawort Animations: The Movie that Juda was Crozepona's long lost aunty. Trivia *When clawort opens his backpack, Crozepona tends to crash his game for an unknown purpose. *Crozepona is able to climb out of his own tank in the animations. However, it is unknown if he does it himself in the episodes. *He loves making the fun out of everyone. Even the firefighters and Fire Chief who get fed up of his annoyance and tend to not be happy. *This proves that Crozepona is "not" a very funny character. *In episode 4, clawort said that Crozepona caused interferrance with the time difference. Though it is unknown if he actually did or how he did it. Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Pets